Without Granting Innocence
by danzcoach24
Summary: Peter's dad comes back and he is asking for a favor. What will Peter decide.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: This is my first time writing for this fandom. Please know I have only seen the adorable Netflix movie...I have not read the books...so this is firmly placed in that universe. I do not own any of these characters. The movie has just stayed with me and I needed to write something from that. It's also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine._

 ** _Part 1_**

As soon as the clock struck zero Lara Jean found herself running onto the field. Even surrounded by all his teammates her boyfriend was easy to spot...his dark curly hair a dead give away for the boy she loved. He turned towards her as she was still running and smiled...leaving his celebrating friends to get to her. When they met she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up...her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"You did it...you won! I'm so proud of you Kavinsky!"

"I can't believe it! Going out as state champs! I'm so glad you were here."

"There is no where else I'd rather be."

With that Peter rested his hand on the back of her head and brought their lips crashing together.

"Get a room you two."

Breaking the kiss, but never looking away from Lara Jean, Peter yelled back to his friend.

"Shut up Greg because if you don't we are not going to your party tonight."

Lara Jean smiled at Peter and added her own two cents.

"And then who would you play beer pong with Greg?"

"Largie you wound me! I better see you guys tonight. We have to celebrate. State champs baby!"

Greg went off to celebrate with the rest of the guys as the young couple continued to bask in their own bubble.

After some time the crowd had thinned out and Lara Jean and Pater were left alone in the middle of the field. Wrapped up in each other. Foreheads kissing.

"I should probably get changed."

"Ok. I'll be by the car. Hurry up state champ. I need to get home so I can change for the party."

Peter began running towards the locker room but then suddenly turned back to look at his girlfriend.

"You know winning today was the second best thing that ever happened to me on this field."

Lara Jean smiled and even thou she knew the answer she asked him...

"Oh yeah...what was the best thing?"

"Telling you I loved you Covey...it's actually the best thing that's ever happened to me period."

"I love you too Peter Kavinsky and not in a fake way."

Peter raised his hands to his heart and then turned to head to the locker room.

About 15 minutes later Peter and Lara Jean were in his Jeep heading to her house.

"I didn't see your mom at the game..."

"She probably got stuck at work. I'm sure someone will post highlights online that I can show her later."

"Well I for one am glad I got to see it in person. You were amazing! It's the best I've ever seen you play."

As Peter pulled up to her house Lara Jean leaned over the center console, quickly kissing him and then resting her forehead on his.

"Dads home. I don't want him to look out the window and see his daughter making out with her boyfriend in his car."

"Definitely don't want that. I'll pick you up in an hour for the party?"

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too Covey."

A quick kiss later and Peter was driving back to his house excited to tell his mom they had won. His excitement faded when he pulled in his driveway. There, parked next to his mom's car, was his dad's. In the years since Mr. Kavinsky has left his family he had tried to see the boys a handful of times, but never at the house. Peters's imagination went wild...what if something had happened to Owen, or to his mom? Or what if his dad wanted to come back home, start over, make emends? He found himself running into the house.

"Mom! Mom!"

"In the kitchen Peter."

Peter released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His mom sounded strained, but not scared or sad...Owen must be fine. Turning the corner into the kitchen Peter was met with a sight he never thought he would see again. His dad was sitting across from his mom at the kitchen island, cup of coffee in his hands. It reminded him of when he was younger...waking up on Sunday mornings and finding his parents sitting at that very same island drinking coffee and sharing the newspaper. He was snapped out of his memory by the sound of his mom's voice.

"How was your game Peter?"

Peter looked between his mom and dad for a second before answering.

"Um. We won actually. I thought you were coming?"

"Oh honey that's great. I'm sorry I missed it. I was heading there when your dad came over..."

"He just came over...without calling...he can't do that."

"Peter please sit down your father needs to speak with you about something."

"No I have to get ready. Greg is having a party to celebrate and I need to pick up L..."

"Please just sit down Peter what I need to say is important. I'm sure your girlfriend can find a ride to the party...Gen has always seemed like a resourceful girl."

"Lara Jean. I need to pick up my girlfriend, Lara Jean. Gen and I broke up over a year ago. If you had been acting like a father these past few years you would know that."

"Knowing who my teenage son is dating is not what makes me a father!"

"Maybe not. But spending time with your kids. Helping Owen with his homework. Coming to my games...that makes a father and since the day you left you have done none of that. So I don't care what you came here to say. I have a girlfriend I love and who loves me waiting to be picked up so we can go celebrate and I need to shower."

As Peter turned to leave the kitchen his mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter please just sit down and listen to him. It's important."

Peter looked at his mom. She looked worn down but her eyes were pleading with him. He turned to his dad.

"Fine. You have five minutes."

He would give his dad some time but he would not give him the satisfaction of sitting with him so instead Peter walked back, leaned against the opposite counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Peter do you know what leukemia is?"

Peter tensed up.

"Yeah it's a kind of cancer."

"Yes well your brother has been diagnosed with it and..."

"WHAT?! Owen is sick?! Why didn't you just say that? I would have..."

Peter felt his mom's hand on his arm again.

"Peter, sweetie, it's not Owen. Owen's not sick, he is fine."

Peter looked at his mom as she spoke, relief flooding his body. But then he realized what she was saying...what his dad was trying to say...and he was filled with anger.

"This is about you new son! Why would I care about your new family?! You left us for them! You left mom and me and Owen for your new and improved version. Screw you dad. I'm sorry the kid is sick but he's not my brother. There was no need for you to come here. Leave! I said LEAVE!"

"Peter please calm down. Your father needs to ask you something. I just need you to listen. Please baby just listen to him. If not for him, for me. Peter please."

He looked at his mother again. Why should she care what the man who left her had to say? But she was begging him to listen and he would never let his father think that he didn't respect his mother enough to listen to her.

"Fine. What else do you have to say?"

"He was diagnosed about a month ago. The doctors said a bone marrow transplant would be the best course of treatment and that a marrow donation from a family member are strongly suggested. I was tested, so was your uncle and my wife and her family but none of us are a match. Owen is too young to donate but I was hoping you would be willing to get tested and if you are a match that you would be the finer."

Peter was in shock. He had barely seen or heard from his father in years and when he does finally come around its to ask him to save his new son! Peter didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream but in the end the anger that had been building since he had walked into the house (and if he was being honest the anger that had been building in him since his dad left) won.

"Are you kidding me?! This is why you are here? This is why you have finally come to see me? To save your new son? And what? I'm just supposed to forget how you left us. Forget all the pain you have caused mom and Owen and me. How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! You haven't spared any of us a second thought in years but now your new family needs my help so here you are. Did you expect me to just say yes? Did you think I was that hard pressed for your attention, for your love, that I would agree to anything just so you would love me again? I have love dad...I don't need it from you. Mom and Owen and Lara Jean love me for me and they show me all the time that I deserve that love, not because I do anything for them but because I strive every day to be a good person, a good man...everyday I work to make sure I'm never like you. Again, I'm sorry your son is sick but you have no family here. No one to be tested. So just go. Figure out some other way to help your son."

Peter stared at his dad willing him to just walk out the door again but the man didn't budge. He just stared right back, his sad eyes pleading with Peter. Once again his moms voice filled the room.

"Peter it doesn't take much to be tested. Maybe you should at least do that. You are probably not even a match."

"You're on his side?! Mom! How can you be...after what he did to you...to all of us? I thought you would be with me on this. He left us. Walked out and never looked back until now...until he needs something. What's wrong with you? You can't possibly support him. Mom please tell me you don't."

"I'm not but..."

"No. I don't want to hear it. I can't hear you make excuses for him."

Peter looked between his mom and dad. Both seemed firmly entrenched in the kitchen and suddenly the kitchen felt like the smallest room on the planet.

"Fine. If he won't leave I will. But he better be gone when I get home."

Peter stormed out of the kitchen and right out the front door. Faintly in the background he could hear his mom calling him but he didn't care. He couldn't be there anymore. He couldn't look at his father anymore and he couldn't bear to hear his mom defend him. Before he even realized where he was going he found his Jeep pulling up to Lara Jean's house. Kitty must have seen him pulling up because she was opening up the front door for him before he even reached the porch and ushering him inside.

"Peter! Congrats on the game. That's so cool! Lara Jean is still in the shower...you wanna watch some 'Golden Girls' with me while you wait?"

He wanted to say yes. He loved Kitty. She was the little sister he didn't have. But all he wanted was to wrap himself up in Lara Jean and forget about everything else in the world.

"Kitty you know I would usually say yes but I just really need to see Lara Jean right now. I'm sorry."

Kitty must have seen something in his face because her whole expression immediately changed to concern.

"Are you ok Peter?"

"Yeah. I just...when I went home...it's just some parent stuff."

Kitty seemed to take that in for a second.

"Ok. I'll tell Lara Jean you are here. You can wait in her room if you want."

"Thanks Kitty. I'll definitely take a rain check on the 'Golden Girls' thou."

Kitty smiled at him and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Peter followed behind, let himself into Lara Jean's room, and sat with his head between his hands resting his elbows on his knees.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when Lara Jean bounced into the room, wearing one of his sweatshirts her head down as she ran a towel thru her wet hair.

"Hey Kavinsky you said you would give me an hour. It's not fair boys can get ready so much faster than boys..."

She stopped talking the minute she looked at him. They had been dating for over a year and she had never seen him look so young, sad...lost. Lara Jean dropped the towel as she went over to the bed and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"Peter what's the matter? Are you ok?"

His eyes, filling with tears, tried to focus on her face. God, he loved her so much. Peter tried to speak but the words were still too much for him to bear so instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, and buried his head in her embrace. Lara Jean knew her boyfriend...he would tell her what was going on when he was ready so in the meantime she held him close, periodically kissing his hair.

At some point the young couple laid down on the bed...their legs tangling together, arms wrapping around each other and their foreheads touching...and just as Lara Jean knew, when he was ready, Peter spoke.

"When I got home my dad was there. He was just sitting at the island, drinking coffee, like nothing ever happened...like he never left us. And my mom was sitting there too. I didn't understand what was going on. A thousands things ran through my mind. I really didn't want to see him...talk to him. I was so happy after the game...so looking forward to the party and you. I tried to leave but my mom asked me to stay...hear what my dad had to say...so I did...for her. But I should have left. Nothing good ever comes from him. I should have known and I should have left..."

Tears threatened to pour down his face but he wanted to get this out. He wanted to tell Lara Jean what had happened. He needed to. He loved talking to her. Loved that he could share anything with her. It's one of the reasons he fell in love with her to begin with. Peter took a shaky breath and continued.

"His son...his new son...has leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. The doctors say a family member is the best kind of donor...no one has matched yet thou. He was at the house to ask me to be tested. I haven't seen him in forever and the first time I do he is asking me to help him. I couldn't believe it...I still can't. The nerve of him. I was so angry I left. My mom was calling out for me but I couldn't be there anymore. I had to leave. I had to be here. I had to see you."

"You're here. I'm here. It's just us. I got you...whatever you need."

"This...just this...at least for a little while."

Lara Jean nodded her head and then melded her body into his embrace. After awhile she heard his breathing even out and knew it meant he had fallen asleep. Her mind was racing. Peter has spoken to her about his father...about what him leaving felt like. How he felt about him. But this...this was a whole new thing. This man basically ignored his family for years and then when he finally comes around he is asking Peter to save his new kid...Lara Jean felt an anger build within her that she had never felt before. She could strangle Mr. Kavinsky. How could he do that to Peter...how could he do any of it?!

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her dad entering her room.

"Hey Lara Jean. Everything ok? Kitty mentioned Peter..."

The teenagers tried to untangle their bodies but weren't fast enough.

"Uh sorry Mr. Cov...Dan. Some stuff is going on at home and I came here and I guess I fell asleep. I wasn't...we weren't...I wouldn't..."

"It's ok. Kitty mentioned you came here upset and Lara Jean's door is wide open...so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt...this time. I brought home pizza you are welcome to join us."

Peter looked at Lara Jean. She simply smiled and squeezed their still intertwined hands.

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Ok. I'm going to go set the table. See you two downstairs in a few minutes."

"I know we had the party but I'm not really in the mood for..."

"Hey hey no argument from me. We can make sure to celebrate with Greg some other night...but you should probably text him and tell him we are not coming."

Peter nodded his head and grabbed his phone.

"Hey some family stuff came up...everyone is fine...but Lara Jean and I are going to skip the party tonight. Sorry."

Greg answered back quickly.

"Everything really ok, man? Bummed u r not coming but get it. LMK if u need anything."

"Greg's cool."

"I knew he would be. I'm more concerned about you right now..."

"Is it ok if I say I don't know?"

Lara Jean placed one of her hands on his face as she spoke.

"Of course it is."

Peter shoulders noticeably relaxed.

"I'm still really angry but also...it's not this kids fault he is sick. It's not the kids fault that our dad is a jerk. Am I being selfish not getting tested...should I love this kid just because we have the same dad? He is my half brother...if Owen was sick and the kid could help him I'd want him to. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do here. Am I a terrible person if I want nothing to do with my dad, his new family and this entire situation?"

"You could never be a bad person Peter. I know you and I know your heart. You are a good man and you are totally allowed to be feeling all of these things."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know Peter...do you know what's involved in being tested? Or what would happen if you were a match?"

"No. I ran out pretty quick."

"We can google it...or...we could ask my dad. He's not that kind of doctor but he may know the basics or even a doctor you could speak to. Are you ok sharing this with him?"

Lara Jean could see Peter thinking and after a brief moment he nodded his head.

"Yeah. Your dad trusts me with you. I can trust him with this."

Lara Jean leaned over a gave him a quick kiss.

"We better head down before my dad thinks he can't trust you with me."

With that, for the first time since she found him in her room, Peter laughed...not one of his adorable nose scrunching laughs or one of his full belly laughs...but it was a laugh and Lara Jean was going to take what she could get right now.

She grabs his hand as they both get up from the bed and head down the stairs.

"Hey dad where's Kitty?"

"She has plans with some of her friends. Mrs. Klein just picked her up. So it's just us three tonight."

Lara Jean looked at Peter.

"Thats actually good...umm Peter and I...Peter has..."

"I was hoping I could talk to you about some medical stuff."

"Are you ok Peter?

"Oh yeah...it's not really me. Ummmm. You know my dad left us?"

Dan sadly nodded.

"Yeah...well...he has a new family now...a new wife, a new son..."

Lara Jean could sense Peters anger building so she squeezed his hand. Peter looked over at her and let out a small smile.

"His son has leukemia and today my dad asked if I would be tested to see if I could be a bone marrow donor. I didn't really stick around to ask any questions. So I was kinda hoping you could maybe answer some of my medical ones?"

"It's not my field but I have some working knowledge of it. I can try to help. What do you want to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: I am purposely leaving out the medical stuff. I am not a doctor and while I've read about what is involved I feel it would irresponsible of me to try and write about it. Reviews are always welcome. Please don't sue me I do not own these characters I just loved the movie and wanted to play with them a little.**_

 _ **PART 2**_

Peter felt better after talking to . He was able to answer most of Peter's questions about the test and even some about what a transplant would entail. What he didn't know they googled and Dr. Covey was able to explain the medical jargon. Lara Jean's dad also said he could get Peter in touch with an oncologist at the hospital if he wanted to talk to a specialist but Peter declined for now.

At the moment he was content on Lara Jean's couch, his head in her lap, her fingers playing with his hair as they watched "The Princess Bride" for the hundredth time.

"I will never understand why Buttercup believes Humperdinck about letting Wesley go."

"Maybe she just wants to see the best in people."

"Well she shouldn't."

After a brief moment of silence Lara Jean turned Peter's head so he was looking up towards her.

"Not everyone is your dad Peter."

Peter twisted his body so it aligned with his head.

"I know. I'm just...your dad was great. So many of my questions now have answers and I guess I thought...hoped...that answers would make my decision clear. But I still feel so torn. I don't want to help my dad...I don't. And I don't want him to think it would mean he is forgiven or that I was doing it to get him back in my life. But we are talking about a kid...a sick kid...how could I not try to help a sick kid? What kind of person would I be? Wouldn't I be just as bad as..."

"Don't say that...don't even think that. You could never be your father..."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes I do. Of course I know that. I know you Peter. I know your heart. You are a good man Peter Kavinsky. You are loyal and respectful. You love with your whole heart and you could never...NEVER...intentionally hurt anyone you love. What your father is asking you to do ...he had no right to come to you the way he did...after everything he did. But he did and so here we are..."

Peter eyes widened at her use of "We".

"Of course it's 'we' Peter. We are a team. I'm here to support you in whatever you do...whatever you decide. And I'm here for whatever you need."

"Can I stay here tonight?..."

Lara Jean just opened her mouth.

"Not in your bed...I just...I don't want to go home...I don't want to talk about all this with my mom yet. I feel settled here at your house. I can ask your dad if you don't want to...I just can't go back there yet."

"Of course Peter. I'll go ask him now."

Lara Jean moved her hand down Peters face and placed it over his heart, smiling down at him. Peter put his hand over hers and smiled back. Lara Jean paused the movie and headed upstairs to talk to her dad.

A few minutes later she came back down the stairs with a bundle of blankets and something that looked like a walkie talkie. She saw Peter give her a questioning look.

"Dad said it was fine and even that I could stay down here with you. But then he pulled this out of his closet...it's a baby monitor...god knows why he still has it but it was his only stipulation so..."

"No arguments here. I'll call my mom."

Peter waved his phone in the air and headed towards the kitchen while Lara Jean set up the blankets on the couch...making sure the baby monitor camera was facing the couch. She could vaguely hear Peter's voice coming thru the kitchen.

"Peter. Where are you? You should come home so we can talk. I have some pamphlets. We can read thru them together."

"I'm at Lara Jean's house. I'm going to spend the night here."

"Peter I don't think Dan would appreciate..."

"We asked him mom. I'm on the couch."

"Oh. I still think you should come home. I'm sure you have questions. I think the pamphlets your father left could be helpful."

The mention of his father made Peters blood boil but he took a deep breath and tried to continue speaking calmly to his mom.

"I asked Mr. Covey a bunch of questions at dinner actually. It was really helpful."

"He is not an oncologist Peter..."

"I know mom but he knew the basics and when we he didn't we googled some stuff that he was then able to explain. He also said he could get me in touch with an oncologist at his hospital if I wanted. But honestly, right now, I'm tired and a little overwhelmed. I just want to relax with Lara Jean..."

"She is not your family Peter. You should be with your family right now."

"Mom I'm not going to get into a fight with you tonight...I don't have the energy...but Lara Jean makes my head stop spinning and just settles me so I'm staying here tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

He could hear his mom breathing on the other end. Could imagine her pacing around the kitchen. He knew this whole thing was hard on her too. He didn't want to make it worse but in the end he needed to figure this out on his own. And he really was tired he just wanted to lie down and try to forget so much about this day.

"I love you mom. I'll be home tomorrow."

"I love you too baby. I'm sorry this is happening."

"I know. It's not your fault. I'm going to go."

"Ok. Good night Peter."

"Good night mom."

Peter walked back into the living room to find Lara Jean snuggled under a mound of blankets looking about as tired as he felt. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I'm guessing the conversation went ok with your mom if you are smiling."

Peter walked towards her, still smiling.

"It could have gone worse. It could have gone better. I'm just happy I'm here with you."

"I'm a tuff one to get rid of Kavinsky."

Peter slid behind Lara Jean under all the blankets, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and resting his head behind hers.

"Thank you for everything today. I never expected to win a state championship and have my dad stroll back into my life in the span of a few hours."

"I know it's a lot. How are you feeling?"

"Better than when I got here. Your dad was a huge help and just being with you makes everything seem better. I don't think I'm ready to make a decision yet thou. It just feels like such a loaded thing to ask me. I don't want to feel obligated to do it and I don't want my dad to think it's for him. But I can't shake that it's a little kid...related or not...he is just a sick kid and if I can help him shouldn't I?"

Lara Jean turned in his embrace and leaned her forehead against his.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do and you certainly don't need to decide tonight. Let's sleep...in the morning things may seem different...clearer...and if you still don't know what to do we can talk it thru or we can talk to your mom or talk to who ever you want."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Maybe but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you Lara Jean Covey."

"I love you too Peter Kavinsky."

They soon fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

Lara Jean woke up the next morning to the sound of pans clanging on the kitchen floor. She look at Peter and was unsurprised to see he didn't even flinch...that boy could sleep thru a hurricane! Carefully removing herself from Peter's arms and getting up from the couch she padded into the kitchen. There she found her dad looking frazzled as he read thru one of her cookbooks.

"Dad...what are you doin?"

"Oh hey sweetie. Did I wake you? I thought I could make pancakes...I'm having some problems."

"That's really sweet dad. How 'bout I get everything ready and you can flip them."

"Sounds like a plan."

Lara Jean started getting all the batter ready while her dad got out the spatula and cooking spray.

"So how is Peter doing? That's some pretty heavy stuff his dad laid on him."

"I think he is confused...torn about what the right thing is to do."

"There is no right or wrong here. He has to do what's right for him."

"I know. I told him as much. He just has this fear of becoming his dad...of being a bad guy."

"Look I think I'm a pretty good judge of character and I feel like I've gotten to know Peter pretty well since you guys have been dating...he has a good heart...I think he is a good man..."

"Thank you sir...that means a lot coming from you."

"Peter I didn't see you standing there. I hope Lara Jean and I didn't wake you up...we are making pancakes!"

Lara Jean rolled her eyes.

"I'm making pancakes...dads just standing around with a spatula telling me things about my boyfriend I already know."

Dan smiled and waved the spatula in the air.

"Pancakes sound great. Should I wake up Kitty."

"She slept over he friends house last night. She won't be home for a few hours. Listen, Peter about what I just said. I mean it. You are a good person. I see how you are with Lara Jean...and with Kitty. You don't have to worry about becoming your dad. You are very clearly your own man."

"Thank you and thank you for last night. I definitely feel better knowing what being tested and being a donor would entail. I just still don't know if it's what I want to do."

"That's ok. I'm glad I could help. And I'm always here if you need to talk...about medical stuff and life stuff too."

Lara Jean had her back turned on the two most important men in he life as they spoke and it was a good thing because she was fighting the urge to cry the whole time.

"Ok dad. It's time to flip them."

"Duty calls."

Peter chuckled as Dr. Covey walked over to the griddle and happily started flipping the pancakes. Peter, wanting to be helpful as well, began setting the table. He had been at Lara Jean's enough to know where everything was and he easily got everything on the table by the time Lara Jean and her dad brought the pancakes over.

"Wow guys they smell delicious!"

"Lara Jean gets most of the credit for that."

"Dad don't sell yourself short...at least you didn't burn them."

"It's the small miracles I guess."

They all laughed.

"Come don't let my unburnt masterpieces get cold...let's eat!"

The three quickly found their seats and started passing the food around.

"Um Dan do you think it would be ok if Lara Jean came home with me today? I would really like her there when I talk to my mom."

"Of course Peter and you know you can call me if your mom has any questions. And I'll make sure to text you the number of the oncologist I know."

"Thank you. That would be really helpful. My mom mentioned that my dad left some pamphlets at the house but I doubt my mom could understand them much better than me without a doctor around to ask questions."

"Peter would you like me to come today as well?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course. Your not just my daughter's boyfriend Peter...you are part of our family."

Lara Jean looked over at Peter. Her dad had said as much to her last night when she had asked if he could stay but to hear him say it to Peter...to see Peter's eyes well up as he tried to choke back tears...it warmed her up in a way she had never felt before. She leaned over the table and grabbed Peter's hand. He looked up at her and smiled before turning to her dad.

"You will never know how much that means to me sir."

"Well it's true although if you can't continually call me Dan I may take it back...we were doing so well until just now."

And then, like music to Lara Jean's ears, Peter laughed...he really laughed...for the first time since she found him in her room yesterday. It was also the first time since that moment that she knew Peter would be ok...that no matter what he decided he would get thru it.

The rest of breakfast went by in a flurry of appreciative groans and the clanking of forks on empty plates. Soon after the three found themselves walking into Peter's house.

"Mom. Hey mom. I'm home. Where are you?"

It was then Mrs. Kavinsky came running down the stairs.

"Oh Peter I'm so glad you're home. I've been so worr...oh sorry...you brought company?"

"Dr. Covey offered to go over all the medical stuff with us."

"I already told you your dad left pamphlets."

"I know mom but neither one of us are doctors...Dr. Covey was really helpful last night explaining a lot of this to me and like I said he offered..."

"Peter I am perfectly capable of reading and understanding a pamphlet...besides this is a family matter. We really should decide as a family."

"Mom, Lara Jean is family to me and her family has welcomed me...I would really like for you to do the same."

"That's fine Peter but again I think this is a decision that you and I should make together..."

"MOM! It's my decision to make and it's my decision who I take advice from in making it. Now I want your input but I also want Dr. Covey's. And Lara Jean...well I wouldn't decide anything about my life without her. So either you sit down with us or I can go back to the Covey's and figure it out there."

Peter stared at his mother. He wasn't lying...he wanted her input but at this point her involvement was up to her. He saw her shoulders drop and he knew she had made up her mind.

"Ok Peter, whatever you want. Why don't we head into the kitchen? I'll make some coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Thank you to all those that have reviewed. They all put a smile on my face. Once again, I have not read the books so this is strictly in the movie-verse however I am aware of the plot of the books and the stuff about college...I have chosen to ignore that plot line.**_

 _ **Does anyoneone think I own these characters? Because I don't. I just like to jump in the sandbox and play. Please don't sue me.**_

 ** _Please continue to read and review._**

 ** _Part 3_**

The conversation had definitely been tense. Peter's Mom was not happy to have the Coveys be part of this but in the end it had been helpful. Mrs. Kavinsky even thanked Dr. Covey for coming over. Peter and Lara Jean now found themselves in his bedroom...her head resting on his chest...his hand softly rubbing her back. The silence was comfortable and Lara Jean hated having to break it but she couldn't stop thinking about what came next.

"So you really are going to get tested or did you say that because it's what your mom wants?"

"No I'm going to get tested. Once your dad confirmed I could do it thru the oncologists at his hospital I felt better about it. This way my dad isn't involved as much as possible. If I'm a match and IF I decide to donate it will be because I want to help a kid in need. It will have nothing to do with my dad."

Lara Jean lifted her to look up at her boyfriend.

"I'm really proud of you. Not because you are getting tested but because of the way you have handled this whole thing. You've been really amazing."

Peter made a face and let out a small laugh.

"Have I? Are you forgetting the meltdown that brought me to your house last night?"

"That wasn't a meltdown...you were upset...understandably...but in all honesty you were pretty calm."

"That was all you."

One of his hands went to her face.

"You calm me Lara Jean. Having you...knowing you are in this with me...it's been the biggest help."

"Like I've told you before...you are stuck with me Kavinsky."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Covey."

The young couple kissed and then returned to their previous resting position. They were about to fall asleep when Peter's belly roared loudly. The two teenagers laughed.

"Hungry much."

"Hey I'm a growing boy and it's..."

Peter reached for his phone on his bedside table.

"It's 2 o'clock already. We ate breakfast at 9...I'm shocked I lasted this long!"

"How about the diner?"

"French fries and milkshakes sound awesome right now! Would you mind if I invited Greg? I feel bad that I bailed on the party last night and I'd rather tell him what's going on now instead of at school tomorrow."

"Of course. I'm gonna run to the bathroom and then we can head out."

Lara Jean gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed down the hallway. Peter smiled as he watched her and then texted Greg.

"Hey. Sorry again about the party last night. If you are recouped Lara Jean and I are headed to the dinner. Wanna join?"

A few seconds later Peter's phone pinged.

"U missed a gr8 party! Diner sounds good. C u in 15?"

"Yup."

Before long the three friends were sitting at a booth. The boys had already devoured their hamburgers and fries and were currently on their second milkshakes.

"Wow man. Just wow! I can't believe your dad just strolled in and dropped this on you. That sucks."

"Yeah well he has never been father of the year material!"

"It's really great you are getting tested thou. I don't know that I could do that."

"From what I've been told the test is simple. And as long as I tell myself it's for a sick kid I feel ok with it. I can't let myself get wrapped up in it being my dads kid."

"Makes sense. So when is the test?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Largie, you gonna be there to hold our boy's hand?"

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

"She is a keeper Kavinsky. You are definitely dating up."

"Don't I know it."

Lara Jean could feel the blush creeping up her face.

"Ok. That's enough about me. I would like to finish my strawberry milkshake and not have my face match it."

"But you are so cute when you blush Largie."

"Hey are you flirting with my girlfriend?"

"Maybe...but I flirt with everyone."

"This is sadly very true."

At that all three started to laugh and that's how the rest of lunch went. Three teenagers being three teenagers. Laughing at silly jokes, talking about whatever and just enjoying being young...without worrying about medical tests or family drama. It was just what Peter needed and he loved that he had a girlfriend who understood that.

After lunch Peter drove Lara Jean back to her house.

"So we will go to the hospital right after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you sure Kitty can get another ride home?"

"I'm sure my dad already figured it out."

"Your dad has been really great about all of this."

"He meant what he said Peter...you are family and family pulls together when stuff happens."

"Not all family."

Lara Jean lifted her hand to caress his check.

"No not all family but you have all of mine and you have your mom and Owen."

"I don't even know if my mom has told Owen."

"Well there isn't really anything to tell him yet. If you want, after you get tested, we can sit down with him together."

"God what did I ever do to deserve you?!"

"You signed a contract, remember?"

"How could I ever forget."

They leaned over the cars center console and kissed.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Covey."

When Peter got home his mom was sitting in the living room, a glass of wine in hand.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Peter. Why don't you sit with me for a little."

Peter walked over and sat on the couch.

"How are feeling about everything?"

"I'm ok with getting tested. I guess I'm not trying to think to far past that right now."

"That's a good way to deal. One step at a time. So are you going to meet me here or do you want to meet at the hospital tomorrow?"

"Actually Lara Jean is coming with me. We are going to head over right after school."

"Peter I really think I should be with you, not your girlfriend."

"First of all it's a blood test mom...it's not major surgery. And for the millionth time Lara Jean calms me down. I want her with me."

"You are too close to this girl Peter. I don't like it."

"It's not about what you like mom. I love her. She loves me. Why is that not ok? It's not like we are running off to get married at 17."

"I know I just don't want you to feel obligated to this girl. You'll be heading off to college soon. You should be free to explore and live your life."

"Mom I'm not getting into a fight with you tonight. It's been a long weekend. Just know Lara Jean and I have discussed college and we decided...together...that no matter where we go...same school...different school...whatever...we are going to stay together."

"Peter..."

"No mom. It's my life. Lara Jean is my choice. Don't worry about coming tomorrow it's supposed to be quick."

"If that what you want Peter. But I want to be with you if you end up being a donor."

Peter got up from the couch and leaned down to kiss his mom.

"Goodnight mom. Love you."

"I love you too baby."

When Peter got up to his room he grabbed his phone to FaceTime Lara Jean.

"Hey Kavinsky. Miss me already?"

"I always miss you when you're not around Covey."

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual. You ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so. It's just a blood test, right?"

"We both know it's more than just a blood test...but yes technically that's all it is."

"I'm glad you are going to be with me."

"Yeah I got nothing better to do after school tomorrow anyway."

"Glad I can keep you occupied. Guess it's one of the perks of being my girlfriend."

"One of the many perks."

"Oh really? What are some of the others?"

"I'll tell you what...after the test tomorrow take me to the diner and I'll tell you a few."

"You're a tease Covey."

"And yet you love me."

"That I most certainly do."

Their smiling faces were soon interrupted by Lara Jean's huge yawn.

"Ok. It's bed time. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Peter. Love you."

"Love you too Covey."

As Peter put his phone down and tried to get comfortable in bed he kept telling himself tomorrow was just another day...it was just a blood test...it would be over quick. But while he managed to fall asleep something was nawing in the back of his mind. And the last thing Peter remembered was that voice telling him it wasn't just another day...it was way more than just a blood test...this was far from over.

Needless to say he didn't get the best nights rest and when he pulled up to Lara Jean's house he felt drained. Lara Jean looked at him concerned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just didn't sleep well last night."

Lara Jean smiled and grabbed his hand on the center console. Giving it a small squeeze as Kitty jumped into the back seat.

"Morning Peter. I brought you a smoothie...it's your favorite flavor."

Peter looked back at the youngest Covey and smiled.

"Thanks Kitty. I can definitely use one this morning."

Kitty beamed at him. Another Covey who loved Peter like family. As they pulled up to Kitty's school Kitty leaned forward and put her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Good luck on your test today Peter. I think it's pretty cool you are willing to do this."

Before Peter could even respond Kitty bounced out of the car like she did every morning and was running toward her group of friends. Peter looked over at Lara Jean and smiled.

School dragged all day. Peter felt a nervous energy he usually only felt when he had a big test coming up and when he thought about it he did. As much as he told himself it was just a blood test he knew it wasn't. It had weight and it was important. But, like magic, every time he thought he was going to jump out of his skin he would see Lara Jean and like she always did she calmed him.

When the final bell rang Peter felt his stomach drop. It was time. He walked to Lara Jean's locker and was happy to see she was already there. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. Lara Jean fell back into his embrace, placing her hands on top of is.

"You ready Covey."

"Yeah I just need to grab my lit text book and we can go."

Peter didn't move as Lara Jean grabbed what she needed and zipped her backpack. Only moving when she turned in his embrace and pecked him on the lips.

"Let's do this."

With that Lara Jean sang her backpack on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around Peter's waste. Peter then placed his hand in her back pocket and they headed out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: sorry for the delay...the holiday season has fully taken over my life. Again I am intentionally not going into the real medical terminology here. Also, I don't know if Mrs. Kavinsky was given a name in either the movie or the nooks (which again I have not read) so I gave her one here. There will be one more part to this story that I hope to get uploaded before the new year.**_

 _ **As always I do not own these characters so please don't sue me. but please read and review.**_

 _ **Part 4**_

The test was as simple as Dr. Covey made it sound. It was the waiting for results that was hard. Peter was told it would take a few days and that when the results were in he would get a call to come in and speak about options...and everyday Peter stared at his phone. He wasn't even sure what he wanted the results to be, he just knew he wanted to know.

The call finally came in Friday during Peter's last class. He felt his phone buzz and when he gave the screen a quick glance he recognized the number immediately. Peter had never been happier that iPhones could transcribe voicemails then he was in that instant because there, as clear as a text, was the proof the results were in.

It took every ounce of will power for Peter to not just run out of class, grab Lara Jean, and head to the hospital. Later, when Peter tried to remember what was discussed in class he couldn't remember a thing after the phone call. When the bell finally rang Peter jolted out of class and headed for the parking lot. He quickly texted Lara Jean.

"Hospital called during class. Going to call back now. Meet me at my car."

After hitting send he called the doctor's office and was told the doctor could speak with him in an hour. As Peter hung up the phone he leaned against his car, closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing brain. What would he do if he was a match? How would he feel if he wasn't? It was a lot and as he felt Lara Jeans arms wrap around his waist he thanked God for the millionth time that he had her in his life.

"What did they say?"

"They said the doctor could see us in an hour. So I was thinking we could grab milkshakes to go and then head over?"

Lara Jean leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"Sounds like a plan."

As they drove to the diner Lara Jean could tell Peter was nervous...he was white knuckling the steering wheel and he was barely speaking...but she also knew nothing she could say would help alleviate his stress so she did the one thing she could think of. She reached for his hand closest to her and brought it to rest in hers on the console. Peter looked over to her and smiled...not the mega watt Peter Kavinsky smile she loved so much...but a smile none the less. They continued to drive to the diner in silence, hands clasped together.

The milkshake seemed to help him relax a little...because ice cream always makes everything better...but the ride to the hospital was nearly as quiet. When they got to the doctor's office Peter stopped short at the door.

"Hey you ok?"

Peter turned to look at her and she could tell he had tears in his eyes. She pulled his head down to press against her forehead.

"Whatever it is...whatever the results are...we will get thru it...together."

"If I'm a match and decide not to do it...will you...would that change the way you feel about me?"

"Peter Kavinsky nothing in the world will ever make me stop loving you."

She could feel Peter release a breath and then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok let's do this. I'm tired of not knowing."

With that the couple headed, hand in hand, into the office. The women at the desk told them it would be a few minuets and to take a seat. Peter was ready to jump out of his skin. He wanted to know. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore the nurse called him in.

"Here goes nothing."

"No matter what Peter..."

"I'll always love you too."

With one last smile at each other they followed the nurse as she led them to the doctor.

"Peter. Lara Jean. It's nice to see you both. Thanks for coming in so quickly."

"No problem. I'm just happy the results are in."

"Yes. I have them right here. Remember once we go thru them if you are a match you are under no obligation to donate."

Peter simply nodded his head and the doctor opened the folder.

"It looks like you are a match but like I said before you are under no obligation to donate..."

As the doctor continued to talk Lara Jean looked over at Peter. He was staring straight ahead, still as stone. She turned to look at the doctor, who had stopped speaking.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Yes. I'll actually grab some of the paperwork Peter will need if he chooses to donate."

With that the doctor got up and left the office.

"Peter...are you ok?"

Nothing. Lara Jean turned her body more towards him.

"Peter. Peter. Please say something."

Still nothing. Lara Jean placed her hand on his check to turn him to face her.

"Peter. Please talk to me. You're scaring me. Peter..."

"I'm going to do it."

Lara Jean was happy he had finally spoken but was a bit surprised st how certain he sounded.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk with your mom?"

Peter shook his head and Lara Jean could see tears in his eyes.

"If it was just some unknown kid. If it was for a stranger...I would have never even hesitated. I would have agreed immediately. Who cares that it's my dad's kid? I don't care that it's for my dad's kid...I care that there is a sick kid I can help. I'm going to do it."

"Ok."

Peter leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for not trying to talk me out if it."

"I told you...whatever you decide I'm with you. But I still think you should talk to your mom."

"Yeah. Let's get the paperwork and head over there."

As if on cue, the doctor walked back in.

"So here is some of the paperwork you will need if you choose to donate. Go home think about. Talk it over with your mom and let me know."

"Thank you. I'm going to do it."

"Oh. Are you sure? Do you want your moms input?"

"We are actually going to head home now to talk to her but I'm certain I want to do it."

"Ok. Well finish up that paperwork and then we can set up an appointment with your brother's doctor for you to donate."

Lara Jean could feel Peter tense at the word brother but to his credit his face stayed neutral.

"Um, doctor would you be able to do the procedure?"

Peter looked at Lara Jean...her smile gave him the strength to continue.

"I would like to have little to no contact with my dad or any of their doctors...if that's possible?"

"Of course Peter. I want to make sure you are as comfortable with this as possible."

"Thank you. I'll get this filled out tonight and bring it over tomorrow. How long will it take to set up the appointment for the procedure?"

"I can probably get you in next weekend. If that works for you."

"Yeah. Next weekend. Next weekend works. Thank you. If anything changes I'll call the office."

"Sounds good. I'll see what's available next weekend and pencil you in until we have the paperwork. Again, thank you for coming in so fast."

Peter nodded his head as he and Lara Jean stood up and headed out of the office. He was eerily quiet as they walked to the car. The silence continued as they drove to his house. It wasn't until they pulled into his driveway that Peter finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you wanted me to drive you home."

"Do you want me here when you talk to your mom?"

Peter nodded.

"Then let's go in and talk to her."

The young couple smiled and exited the car. They found Peter's mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi baby...hi Lara Jean. Are you both staying for dinner? There is plenty."

"Is Owen around mom?"

"No he is at a friends house."

"The doctor called today. The results are in."

She stopped stirring whatever concoction was in the pot and looked over at her son and his girlfriend.

"Oh. Do we need to go over there now? I can take this off the burner and reheat later."

"No, um, Lara Jean and I went right after school. I didn't really want to wait. But I think we should sit down."

Mrs. Kavinsky turned off the oven, wiped her hands and headed to the table...Peter and Lara Jean trailing behind her. Once they are all seated Peter started talking.

"So it turns out I'm a match and I told the doctor I want to donate."

"Oh Peter that's wonderful! Did you tell your dad? He will be so happy..."

"Mom. I don't want him involved anymore than he has to be. Today I asked if we could do everything with my doctor and was told we could. I don't want to meet dad's new son...or his new wife. It's not about that. It's a sick kid that I can help. No more no less. I have some paperwork that needs to be filled out and then I can go in next weekend to donate."

"Are you sure Peter? Your dad is so grateful you got tested. This...donating to save his son...I mean he will be ecstatic...this could really help rebuild your relationship with him. Don't you want that?"

"No. It's not my fault we have no relationship...it's his. And asking me to do this was not the way to fix that. And to be honest I don't even think he thought that. I think he was desperate to save his kid...he said everyone else had been tested already...basically I was a last resort. Plus I don't want him thinking I am doing this for him...as some way to win back his love...because I'm not. I couldn't live with myself knowing I could help someone and didn't. That's all this is."

"Ok Peter. If that's what you want. Does he know yet?"

"No. Once I finish up the paperwork his doctor will be told everything. I guess that doctor will tell him. The less he is involved the better."

"Ok. If that's what you want. I just don't want you to regret missing this chance with your dad."

Peter took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to fight with you mom but I'm the one who is going to do this and this is how I want it done. That's it. Now what I really need is for Lara Jean to help me figure out what I missed during my last class today. I got the message about the results and don't remember anything from class after that."

"Ok. Dinner should be done in about a half an hour. It's just soup so I can bring it up to you guys if you are still studying."

"Thanks mom."

Peter got up from the table and before leaving to go upstairs kissed his mom on top of her head.

Lara Jean smiled at the sight and thanked Mrs. Kavinsky as she followed him upstairs.

Once in his room Peter all but flung himself on the bed.

"This day is never ending."

Lara Jean leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I feel like I ran a marathon."

"I'm smiling at my boyfriend. My super hot, super loving, better man than he will ever realize, boyfriend."

"Stoooooop."

Lara Jean began to walk towards the bed as she spoke...still smiling sweetly at him.

"No I will not stop Peter Kavinsky. What you are doing...how you are dealing with it...I'm in awe. I don't think I could do any of it and there is no way I could be so calm. It's an amazing thing Peter. Saving this kid. No one would think less of you if you had said no."

"I would have thought less of me."

Lara Jean was now lying next to him on the bed. She raised her hand to rest it on his cheek.

"My amazing boyfriend who I love so much. What's your secret?"

Peter looked at her confused.

"How are you staying so calm about all of this? You are handling this like a real adult...we are 17...I'd be a mess."

"You're my secret Lara Jean. Having you next to me thru all of this. Knowing you are with me no matter what..."

Peter laid his hand on top of Lara Jeans.

"Holding your hand when I need strength. Looking at your beautiful smile when I feel like crying. You are my strength Lara Jean Covey. I wouldn't able to do any of this without you."

Lara Jean leaned her face closer and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Your kisses help to Covey."

With that Peter yawned.

"You tired?"

"Maybe a little. I haven't been sleeping well this week."

"Why don't you rest for a little."

Peter seemed to think over her suggestion and the sheepishly asked...

"Only if I can hold you."

"I don't know Peter. Your mom is downstairs..."

"We can keep the door open, stay on top of the covers, both fully clothed. Please Covey. I'll sleep better with you here."

Lara Jean could see the exhaustion on his face and figured with the door open and them still in their cloths it was harmless.

"Ok...but only for a little while."

With that Peter smiled. Lara Jean turned so she could press her back against his front. Peter wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair. It didn't take long for either teen to fall asleep.

When Lara Jean woke up she could tell it was now dark out...she could also tell Peter was still fast asleep by the way his arm was totally limp around her waist. With a little finagling she was able to get off the bed without waking him up and she headed downstairs where she found Mrs Kavinsky sitting in the living room.

"Oh your up. When you didn't come down for dinner I went up to check on you both."

Lara Jean could feel her face turning bright red.

"Oh no don't be embarrassed. Peter's door was open...you were both dressed. I'm not naive but what I saw upstairs today was from from anything I wouldn't want to see."

Lara Jean wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and never come out.

"He hasn't been sleeping...did he tell you that?"

Lara Jean shook her head.

"Of course he did. I've never seen him like this with a girl...not even Gen. He listens to you. He values your opinion..."

To Lara Jean it seemed like Mrs. Kavinsky was more speaking to herself than to her.

"I feel the same way about Peter."

"I know you do. I see how you look at each other. I'm glad he has you...especially now. All this stuff with his dad...it's too much for any one person. He has handled this so much better than I could have imagined...I know that has a lot to do with you. I just wish he would talk to his dad. I really think this could help their relationship. I don't want my boys to grow up without their dad."

"Mrs Kavinsky. I don't know what to say. I don't want to overstep."

"No. Please. Say what you want to say."

Lara Jean hesitated before she spoke.

"I don't know what the right thing is in this situation. What I do know is Peter is adamant that his dad be involved as little as possible. He just wants to help this kid. I think as two people who love him we just need to support him right now with how he wants to handle it."

Mrs. Kavinsky simply nodded her head.

"I made soup. It's in the fridge if you want to make yourself a bowl."

"Thank you. Let me see if Peter is up...I'm sure he is going to be hungry."

The two women nodded their goodbyes and Lara Jean headed back to Peter's room.

When she reached his door she saw he was still asleep...his face towards her. He looked so at peace and so young...too young to be dealing with what his father had thrown at him. But he had dealt with all of it head on. She was so proud of him.

"I can feel you staring at me Covey."

"Sorry. You just looked so peaceful. I didn't mean to wake you."

Peter began to sit up as Lara Jean walked over to him. She stopped in front of him...his knees on either side of her as he sat on his bed.

"You didn't. I woke up when you got out of bed. I just wasn't ready to get up. It felt good to forget about all of this for a little."

"It will be over soon. We will drop the paperwork off tomorrow and hopefully you donate next weekend. Then it will be done and we can properly celebrate the state championship and just be silly with our friends."

"God we won a week ago...it feels like a year ago."

"I know but it will be over soon."

Peter wrapped his arms around Lara Jean's waist and buried his head on her stomach. She gently ran her hands through his hair. The moment was broken by the loud rumbling of Peter's stomach.

"Guess I'm hungry."

"Your mom left soup in the fridge for us."

"Hmmmm my mom makes good soup."

"You know what goes good with soup?"

Peter looked up at her.

"Sixteen Candles!"

"I will never understand why you love that movie so much."

"What was it that Kitty said?"

In unison they both said...

"Duhhhh Jake Ryan."

They laughed as the headed downstairs. Peter still felt exhausted but laughing with Lara Jean, holding her hand, he knew it was all going to be ok. He just had to get thru the next few days and like she said it would all be over.

It sounded easier than it actually was thou. The week dragged on and as much as Peter tried not to think about what the weekend would bring he just couldn't shake the anxiousness he felt. When Saturday finally came around Peter felt like he could jump out if his skin. Sitting in the car with his mom the hospital never seemed so far away.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"I just want to get there and be done with this."

"That's understandable. It's all gonna be fine sweetie."

"I know mom. I'll just be happy when I don't have to think of this anymore."

"Lara Jean and her dad are meeting us there?"

"Yeah. She texted. They are on their way too."

"That's good."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Peter's mind was racing. He just wanted to get there, see Lara Jean and do what he had to do.

As they pulled into the parking lot he could see Mr. Covey and Lara Jean getting out of their car. Peter nearly jumped out of the car as his mom parked. Before he knew it he was standing in front of them. Lara Jean quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hi Covey."

"Hi."

"Hi Dan. Thank you so much for coming today."

"Of course Peter. Good morning Ellen. We can hang out in my office until they are ready for you."

"Good morning Dan. That's very kind of you."

"No one likes sitting in a waiting room when they are nervous."

With that the group headed towards the hospital...lead by Lara Jean and Peter. When the sliding doors opened and Peter looked up he stopped dead in his tracks. There standing by the check in desk was his dad. Lara Jean felt Peter's entire body go rigid.

"Dad?"

Mr. Kavinsky slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called and told me. I wanted to be here, to thank you..."

"Mom told you?! I specifically said I didn't want you here."

Peter turned towards his mother.

"Why would you do that? I told you. I made it clear. I don't want him here,"

"Peter, baby, he is your father. He wanted to be here..."

"He wanted to be here? He finally wanted to be around us? And you just let him? After I told you no? How could you?"

Mr. Kavinsky put his hand in Peter's shoulder.

"Peter. Your mom thought..."

Peter violently turned around. Pushing his dads hand off him.

"You don't get to talk. Not anymore. None of this is about you. It never has been. There is a kid in another hospital who is sick and I can help him. It doesn't matter to me that he is your son. He is a stranger to me...just like you are. So get out. You are not welcome here."

"Peter you don't mean that. He is your father..."

"Mom I think you should leave too. I can't look at you right now."

"I will not leave. I am your mother."

"You are and I love you but right now I'm trying to figure out how you could have straight up gone behind my back to invite him here."

"I didn't want you to regret not having him here. I think when you get older you are going to want your dad in your life."

"Don't you get it mom?! He took that choice away from me. Not when he left. He took it away every time he didn't show up for a visit, every time he forgot a birthday or holiday. He is not my father. He hasn't been for a long time. He is that sick kid's dad. That's who he cares about. Do you think he would have done any of this for me? For Owen?"

Mrs. Kavinsky started to cry. She had never seen her son so angry.

"Peter I didn't mean to upset you. I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"I know but you were wrong...way wrong. And I just can't be around you right now. And you...I want you to get the hell out of this hospital and never look back. You have no family here. I hope your son gets better. I hope what I'm doing today does that for him. And I pray to Gid you can be a better father to him than you ever were to me or Owen."

"Peter..."

"NO! Not another word. Get out!"

No one moved. They knew others in the lobby were staring at them. It was Peter who finally broke the standoff when he grabbed Lara Jean's hand and turned to Dr. Covey.

"Can the three of us please go to your office now?"

Dan looked around at the group...finally landing his eyes on Peter's mom. She simply nodded her head...signaling to him it was ok.

"Sure Peter. I can call your mom with updates if thats ok?"

Both Peter and his mom nodded and with that Dan lead his daughter and her boyfriend to his office. Leaving Peter's parents standing in the lobby.

Once they reached the office Peter collapsed into Lara Jean's arms. The weight forcing her to sit on the ground. She looked at her dad, hoping he could see that she was asking him to give them a few minutes alone. She had never been more grateful for her dad then she was when he sadly smiled at her and left the office...closing the door behind him.

Lara Jean would never know how long they just sat there...Peter sobbing in her arms...but she would always remember the way his sobs made her heart break. For a long time they said nothing but eventually his cries died down and Lara Jean felt the need to ask him a question.

"Do you still want to do this today? I'm sure we can reschedule or even cancel. Whatever you want."

Peter took a few deep breathes before he lifted his head to look at her.

"No. Nothing has changed. I still want to do this."

Lara Jean placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Peter Kavinsky you are an amazing man and I love you so very much."

"That's good because I love you too."

The young couple gently kissed and then rested their foreheads together.

"Do you want anything? My dad has a fridge in here. I'm sure he has water or something."

"No. I'm just going to run to the bathroom and splash some water on my face."

"Ok. It's right thru that door."

Peter got up and offered his hand to help Lara Jean up as well.

"Be right back."

He kissed her on the head and turned towards the bathroom. Lara Jean walked over to the couch and plopped herself down. This morning did not turn out how she thought it would. It was a mess! What was his mom thinking? How could his dad just show up like that? Her head hurt.

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah dad. That was...I mean wow...that was a lot."

Dr Covey moved to sit next to his daughter.

"Yeah. Is Peter ok?"

"I guess. He is as ok as you could expect him to be. He went to the bathroom. He still wants to go thru with all of this thou."

"That's good. Your boyfriend is a good man Lara Jean. I'm very happy you found each other."

Lara Jean felt her eyes well with tears and she turned to hug her dad.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too honey. I'll go tell the doctor that we are here. With everything that happened I don't think anyone checked Peter in."

"Thanks we will be here."

Lara Jean smiled as her dad left. With everything that happened today she was happier than ever that her family had excepted Peter into their lives. On days like today they could be his family and support him through all of it. She was broken from her thoughts as Peter came out if the bathroom.

"Did I hear your dad's voice?"

"Yeah. He went to tell the doctor we are here and ready."

Peter nodded as he sat next to her on the couch...leaning back and opening his arms so that Lara Jean could fit into the nook between his chest and arm. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"How are you doing? I'm sorry my family is so screwed up."

"Don't apologize. None of it was your fault."

"What was my mom thinking?!"

"Honestly I think she really believed what she was doing was what was best for you. She was dead wrong but I don't think it was done maliciously. She loves you very much."

"I know and part of me feels bad for telling her to leave but I'm still so mad at her."

"You are allowed to be. It was terrible what happened. I'm sure your mom will understand."

"I'm just glad you are here with me. It's gonna be a long day."

"But tomorrow it will be over and we will never have to think about this again."

"Thank God."

After a few moments of silence went by Dr. Covey came back into the office.

"They are ready for you Peter. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

And with that the three walked out of the office and towards the room where Peter would hopefully save his half brothers life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Here it us the end! The whole story was actually based on this chapter. All mistakes are mine. I dont own the characters (maybe I own Jack). Please read and review and thank younto all who have.**_

 _ **Part 5**_

Late one Saturday afternoon Peter was in the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. As he walked towards the door he yelled...

"I'll get it."

When he opened the door he did not recognize the young man standing before him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Peter Kavinsky."

"You found home. How can I help you."

"Hi. I'm Jack. Jack Kavinsky. Your brother. It seems you saved my life."

Peter was dumbstruck. In the days, weeks, months after he donated his dad had tried to contact him but Peter never responded. For a while his dad still visited with Owen but within a year those had stopped too. The last Peter had heard his dad's other son had survived and they had moved a few towns over.

"I'm sorry to just stop by like this but I would really like to talk to you."

As the shock began to wear off Peter could see a slight family resemblance. His hair was about Peter's color and curly just like his but he had Owen's eyes...his dad's eyes. Peter wasn't sure how to respond to this person. He looked around as if his house would give him an answer.

"Ummm..."

"I won't be long. I'm not here to ask for anything. I just have some questions."

The kid seemed honest. He couldn't have been much older than Peter was when he donated. If he was being honest with himself, while he never really thought about his dad, he had, over the last few months at least, thought about the sick kid he once helped. But words would not come, so he continued to stare. It wasn't until Lara Jean came waddling down the stairs that any sound was made.

"Kavinsky, who is at the door?"

Lara Jean placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and went on her tippy toes to see who was there.

"Hi. Is my husband acting weird? As my due date gets closer he gets stranger and stranger."

Lara Jean placed a hand on her ever growing belly.

"Hi. I'm Jack. Jack Kavinsky."

With that Laura Jean's face fell. That would explain her husband's silence. She placed her free hand on Peter's cheek so he would look at her.

"Are you going to let him in baby? I can make some coffee...we still have those cookies you love so much in the fridge."

Peter looked at his wife. He could see that she was trying to see what he wanted to do...but all he wanted to do was get lost in her embrace...maybe feel their son kick...but he was an adult and a soon to be father. This kid...his brother wanted to talk. Peter could do that. It wasn't Jack's fault their dad was an asshole.

"Yeah. Ok. Jack please come in. This is my wife, Lara Jean."

"It's very nice to meet you Lara Jean."

"Like wise Jack. Let me get started on that coffee."

Lara Jean headed for the kitchen while Peter led Jack to the living room. Peter sat on the chair and Jack took a seat on the couch.

"Again I'm really sorry to just show up like this."

"It's fine. You said you had some questions."

"Um, yeah. Um. I grew up knowing I had been sick. I vaguely remember the hospital and the doctors and my parents looking terrified all the time. I've always known I had a bone marrow transplant but I was never told who the donor was. My parents told me once it was an anonymous donor...a stranger...but I could always tell my dad was hiding something. He always looked so sad whenever I brought it up. Anyway, I just tuned 18 and as a legal adult I have full access to my medical records. I was more than surprised when I saw I shared a last name with my donor. When I asked my dad about it he told me the story. I never knew he had a family before me and my mom. I never knew I had brothers. My dad was really vague about what happened so I was hoping you could maybe fill in the blanks?"

Peter rubbed his hands over his face and thru his hair.

"I don't really know what to say. I obviously don't have a relationship with your dad. There are reasons for that but I'm not sure you would want to hear them."

"I'm no stupid. Something bad happened...doing the math I can probably figure out most of it. I just...I really would like to hear the truth from someone for once. I figured you would give it to me straight."

Peter looked at the young man. Could he really tell him the truth? Would he be hurting someone needlessly? Jack just looked back at him...nearly pleading to talk to him. With a sigh Peter started.

"Look even I don't know the full story of what happened between my parents. All I know is one day my dad was gone. He moved out all of his stuff, went to a lawyer and started divorce preceding with my mom. He wasn't great about seeing me and Owen, that's my brother, even at the beginning...it only got worse. At some point in the first year I found out he was with your mom and had you. We barely spoke after that. He tried...sometimes...to call or send cards but even those stopped by the second year. My senior year in high school he showed up at my house...sat in the kitchen like nothing had changed...and told me you were sick. They had exhausted all their options...no other family was a match...I was, in effect, a last resort. It didn't go well. I left without giving him an answer. My wife, she was my girlfriend at the time, and her dad really talked me thru everything and I decided to donate. But I didn't want to see my dad, or your mom, or you. To me you were just a sick kid I could help...I never thought of you as my brother. He tried to be there the day of the donation...I freaked out on him. I had purposely went to my own doctor, at a different hospital than where you were...I didn't want him there. He tried to see Owen a few times after that but I have never seen him again. I'm glad you are ok. I really am. But to be honest I never thought I would see you either."

"Wow. Ok. That's sorta what I expected. Except...why did you do it? You obviously have very bad feelings about dad and I must have just been a reminder of what you lost. You were basically my age. I don't know that I would have been able to do that."

As Jack was talking Lara Jean came into the living room with a tray filled with cookies and coffee. Peter immediately got up to help her and Lara Jean turned to Jack.

"What my husband will never say out loud is that he did it because, even at seventeen, he was and still is a good man. He was never going to let some sick kid die when he knew he could help. It didn't matter who your parents were. You were sick, he could help. He will try to tell you he struggled with the decision. I was there and I can tell you it wasn't easy but from the minute he told me what was going on I knew that if he was a match he was going to donate. It's who he was...it's who he still is."

Peter busied himself with pouring the coffee as Lara Jean spoke but Jack could see him blushing as his wife spoke about him.

"Thank you doesn't really cover it. I wouldn't be here without you. I can't believe dad kept this from me. I have brothers. One of them saved me."

Peter sat on the arm of the chair that Lara Jean was now sitting in. She immediately put her hand on his knee and his arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders.

"Look I don't want to speak for him but I made it very clear he was not part of my life anymore. It was probably just easier for him to tell you it was an anonymous donation then to tell you he left behind two other kids."

"Yeah, maybe. I just thought he and I had such a good relationship...to think he was keeping...hiding...all of this. It blows my mind. I'm really sorry he left you and your brother. You seem like a great guy. You didn't deserve that."

"You don't need to apologize for him. He made his choices and I made mine. I may never understand how he did it...especially now that we are expecting our own son...but I know none of it was your fault."

Jack looked over at Lara Jean.

"Your husband seems to be as amazing as you say he is."

Lara Jean beamed up at Peter.

"Yeah I got pretty lucky."

There was a brief moment of silence. The three not knowing exactly what to say next. Jack finally spoke up.

"Um...do you have anything you want to ask me Peter?"

Peter looked stoic for a moment before answering.

"I guess just how have you been since the transplant? Any side effects...if that's not too personal."

"No...that's fine. I've been good. It took some time for me to get a hundred percent better but after it's all been pretty normal. I go for regular checkups of course but so far so good. I played soccer and lacrosse throughout high school and I am going to play lacrosse at UNC this year."

At the mention of his sport Peter smiled. At the mention of her alma mater Lara Jean squeaked.

"I went to UNC! It's an amazing school you are going to love it."

"Yeah? That's great. Is that where you went too Peter?"

"No. I played lacrosse for UVA."

The two men smiled. Maybe they had more in common than just DNA. Peter could see himself getting along with Jack. Of course there was the lacrosse connection, which would help, and a family connection, that could be a land mine, but there was also something about Jack...warm, mature, sensitive...that drew Peter in. He felt the need to know more about the man Jack had become.

"Well I got what I came for. Thank you both. I'm so sorry I dug up old hurts. That wasn't my intention thank you for being honest with me."

As Jack was getting up to leave Lara Jean and Peter shared a silent conversation and Peter got up.

"Um Jack, Lara Jean and I were going to grill some burgers in a little for dinner. Would you like to stay?"

Jack looked stunned for a second but then saw Peter and Lara Jean's smiling faces.

"Um, sure that would be great."

"Great. Why don't you follow me out back. We can get the grill ready. Covey, you ok to handle the sides and stuff?"

"I'm pregnant Kavinsky...not an invalid."

Peter raised both hands as a gesture of surrender and led Jack thru the sliding glass doors at the back of the house.

"So you and Lara Jean have been together since high school."

"Yeah. We actually knew each other as kids but drifted to other friend groups for a while. Finally got together our Junior year and the rest is history."

"That's amazing. My longest relationship was only a few months."

"When it's right it's just right. I can't say it's always been easy but we love each other...it makes you figure it out."

"That's what my mom always says."

Land mine. Jack could see Peter's face drop at the mention of his mom.

"I'm sorry man. You must not like my mom very much either."

"I don't know your mom and like I said before I don't really know what happened between my parents. My issue has always been with my dad. No matter what happened in their marriage Owen and I should have been a priority to him and we never were...not until you got sick and then all of a sudden I was important to him. That's all on him."

"Are you and Owen close?"

"Yeah. We weren't always...he was my annoying kid brother for a long time. But after dad left and, really, after I started dating Covey I started to spend more time with him. He needed someone to fill dad's roll. I tried as best I could. It got harder when I went to college but again we love each other...we figured it out."

Laughing, Jack responded.

"Having a girlfriend made you spend more time with your brother?"

Peter laughed as he answered.

"Yeah, I know, sounds weird but Covey has a little sister, Kitty...the same age as Owen. She is a force that one. And Lara Jean is very close with her sisters. We got together just as her older sister went to college so Covey wanted to be around for Kitty as much as possible...and when I came into the picture we just did a lot of stuff as a threesome and then I started bringing Owen around too. Like I said make it work."

"That's awesome. I don't have...I didn't grow up with any siblings. I wish I had known about you guys."

"Honestly, I don't know if it would have made a difference. Dad really sucked about trying to see us and then Owen and I stopped caring. I don't think we would have been coming over for dinner and stuff even if you had known."

"Yeah I guess. It's just so weird to me that dad did all of that. That's not the dad I know."

"I'm glad it's not. No kid should grow up thinking their dad doesn't love them."

Peter looked thru the kitchen window and could see Lara Jean prepping something in the sink. Jack followed Peter's eyes.

"When is she due?"

"Three months."

"Do you know what you are having?"

With that Peter turned to Jack with a huge grin in his face.

"A boy."

"That's awesome. You going to teach him some of your best lacrosse moves? After I saw your name in my medical file I looked you up...nothing too deep...that felt creepy...just tried to find your address or contact info...but I saw you won a state championship in high school."

"Yeah senior year."

"Wait so that means you won the year you helped me?"

"Yeah it was after thou. I didn't miss any playing time. Actually my part was pretty easy in helping you. I was in and out of the hospital that same day and back to school by middle of that week. You had the hard part man...you had to get better."

"I was too young to even realize what was going on. It was only when I got older that I figured out I could have died and that I should have been scared. It's why I wanted to know who helped me. I couldn't have thanked you then. I had no concept of what was happening but once I did I couldn't believe that a stranger would do that for me...and then to find out it was actually a brother. I just...there are no words man, really. I owe my life to you."

"Listen, in the end it was nothing. It was two weeks out of my life...albeit two stressful, upsetting weeks...but I never lost sight that it was a sick kid I was helping. I couldn't think of you as my brother...I don't mean that to sound so harsh...it was the only way I could cope with it. And when it was over I really tried to forget the whole thing. School and Lara Jean and my friends made it easier and then I went to college. I mean, I knew you had lived. I made sure to have my doctor find that out. It's really only been since we got pregnant that I started wondering about you. I mean I can't explain to you how much love I felt when that plus sign showed up on the stick or when I heard his heartbeat for the first time. It got me thinking...for the first time I understood how scared our dad must have been for you...I would fight every monster, break down any wall, to help my kid...but it also made me even more confused...how could he leave me and Owen...nothing could drag me away from my son."

"Have you thought about reaching out to him?"

Peter shook his head.

"Covey and I have talked about it...Owen and me too. In the end there is nothing he could do or say to make it better...if anything his presence will make what is supposed to be an amazing time feel strained and angry. I don't want my son coming into this world with anything other than love."

Peter could see Jack's face fall.

"God I'm messing this all up. I am glad you showed up today. You seem like a great guy and if you are willing to deal with some awkward moments while we get to know each other I would really like to get to know you. I can't promise we will end up super close or anything but I would like to try to form a relationship with my brother. My son definitely can't have enough uncles...it's just more people to love and protect him."

"I would really like that."

"Good. The grill is ready, can you grab the burgers from Covey?"

"Sure thing."

With that Jack walked into the house. Peter had to shake his head. A few hours ago he would have never dreamed he would be making dinner for his half-brother but here he was and if he was honest with himself he was happy about it. He meant what he said, the pregnancy had really effected Peter's feelings on his dad and what had happened. Just last night he and Owen had discussed trying to reach out to the sick kid Peter helped all those years ago. He had been talking to Lara Jean about it only an hour before the knock at the door came. It may not have happened the way Peter imagined it but he was glad it was happening none the less. His son was going to grow up in a home filled with love and surrounded by family.

Peter had learned over the years that family was more than blood. Greg has already told Peter and Lara Jean he was to be called Uncle Greg and he was going to have two step grandparents who were ready and willing to spoil him just as much as Dan and Ellen. Why couldn't Jack become a part of that family? They may barely know each other but they were related by blood and maybe, just maybe, a little more...all because 15 years ago Peter decided to save a sick kid. And now that kid had grown up and was standing in Peter's kitchen laughing at something Lara Jean had said. His dad had given Peter a lot of pain and grief over the years and Peter had been adamant from day one that he would never give that to his own son but maybe his dad could give Peter and his son one precious thing...another brother...another uncle...more family...more love. As Peter watched his wife laugh with Jack she looked at him through the window and smiled. His heart swelled, just like it had that day on the field so many years ago when she told him she liked him...and not in a fake way. They had made it work. No contracts. Just love and trust. They built a life and they were about to bring a new little person into that life. Peter couldn't help but think the more people there to welcome him the better.


End file.
